Fuego Voraz
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Alli en ese lugar magico se desarrollo una historia, la cual nos lleva a un viaje inevitable a las pasiones prohibidas, nos dara sorpresas miticas y quedaremos atrapados por el misterio y el dolor que envuelve a dos almas gemelas separadas por el destino
1. Chapter 1

Situado en la Grecia Antigua…. Una leyenda ¿O una verdad?

Más allá de las columnas de hércules se encontraba un paraíso prohibido.

Nueve mil años antes de la época de Solón.

Existía una gran Isla, un imperio civilizado y lleno de fantasía.

Sus calles eran de oro y plata.

Miles de diamantes y piedras preciosas adornaban las casas.

Un palacio milenario.

Era un Edén en medio del mar.

Que misteriosamente desapareció después de la Victoria Ateniense a causa de una erupción volcánica y una fuerte inundación.

El mismo Oceano se la trago viva.

Dejando solo historias y ni el polvo de lo que una vez fue….

La Atlántida.

Platón fue el primero que hablo de ella en sus libros, la describió como una isla mas grande que Libia y Asia juntas, señalo su geografía como escarpada excepto por una gran llanura de forma irregular. Rodeada de montañas hasta el mar, A mitad de la longitud de la llanura, el relato ubica una montaña baja de todas partes, distante 50 estadios del mar, destacando que fue el hogar de uno de los primeros habitantes de la isla, Charlie, nacido del suelo, este tuvo una hija, llamada Isabella.

En sus escritos hablo de que Edward I, era el hijo del soberano Poseidón, el dueño de todo eso, Edward se enamoro de Isabella cuando ella a penas tenia quince años, para protegerla de todo mal el construyo tres anillos de agua para resguardar a su amada mientras que era preparada su ceremonia de compromiso…

Favorecida por Poseidón, la isla de Atlántida era abundante en recursos. Había toda clase de minerales, destacando el oricalco (cobre de montaña) más valioso que el oro para los atlantes y con usos religiosos (se especula que el relato hace referencia a una aleación natural del cobre; grandes bosques que proporcionaban ilimitada madera; numerosos animales, domésticos y salvajes, especialmente elefantes; copiosos y variados alimentos provenientes de la tierra

Tal prosperidad dio a los atlantes el impulso para construir grandes obras. Edificaron sobre la montaña rodeada de círculos de agua una espléndida acrópolisplena de notables edificios, entre los que destacaban el Palacio Real y el templo de Poseidó un gran canal, de 50 estadios de longitud, para comunicar la costa con el anillo de agua exterior que rodeaba la metrópolis; y otro menor y cubierto, para conectar el anillo exterior con la ciudadela. Cada viaje hacia la ciudad era vigilado desde puertas y torres, y cada anillo estaba rodeado por un muro. Los muros estaban hechos de roca roja, blanca y negra sacada de los fosos, y recubiertos de latón, estaño y oricalco. Finalmente, cavaron, alrededor de la llanura oblonga, una gigantesca fosa a partir de la cual crearon una red de canales rectos, que irrigaron todo el territorio de la planicie.

Los reinos de la Atlántida formaban una confederación gobernada a través de leyes, las cuales se encontraban escritas en una columna de oricalco, en el Templo de Poseidón. Las principales leyes eran aquellas que disponían que los distintos reyes debieran ayudarse mutuamente, no atacarse unos a otros y tomar las decisiones concernientes a la guerra, y otras actividades comunes, por consenso y bajo la dirección de la estirpe de , cada cinco y seis años, los reyes se reunían para tomar acuerdos y para juzgar y sancionar a quienes de entre ellos había incumplido las normas que los vinculaban.

La justicia y la virtud eran propias del gobierno de la Atlántida, pero cuando la naturaleza divina de los reyes descendientes de Poseidón se vio disminuida, la soberbia y las ansias de dominación se volvieron características de los atlantes, comenzaron una política de expansión que los llevó a controlar los pueblos de Libia hasta Egipto y de Europa, hasta Tirrenia. Cuando trataron de someter a Grecia y Egipto, fueron derrotados por los atenienses.

Los dioses decidieron castigar a los atlantes por su soberbia, Zeus y los demás dioses se reúnen para determinar la sanción. El castigo fue un gran terremoto y una subsiguiente inundación que hizo desaparecer la isla en el mar, "en un día y una noche terribles"

En todo ese horrible acontecimiento, veremos la vida de dos amados que se ve interrumpida por pecados ajenos.

El amor verdadero nunca perece...

Aunque el destino se empeñe en que sea así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuego Voraz**

**El imperio.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de la Grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es Mía. He tomado como referencia a mi Querida San Wikipedia con respecto a temas de tradiciones, religiones, geografía, relatos de Platón y descripciones de aquel paraíso en el Mediterráneo.**

**Agradecimientos:**** A mi beta hermosa; Giovanna, a todas las de FFAD en Facebook, que me dieron su apoyo incondicional, a Osbelys Bencomo, por estar a mi lado y mantenerme alejada de los cuchillos u objetos filosos.**

**Clasificación:**** esta historia, es para mayores de 18. (M), ya que Contiene fuertes escenas Sexuales, violencia y lenguaje Soez.**

**MÚSICA RECOMENDADA****: ONLY ONE TIME-ENYA (SOUNDTRACK SWEET NOVEMBER)**

**Aclaración:**** Las palabras que lean en un idioma diferente al español son Griegas Simulando un *Griego Antiguo* Al final pondré su traducción al Castellano.**

**Era de Bronce. (4000 A.C.) Imperio Atlante-Mediterráneo.**

**Pov Isabella.**

En aquella Isla mágica, comenzaba un nuevo día. La gente iba de aquí para allá. Los pescadores comenzaban un viaje al mar, para traer la comida; los mineros se encomendaban a dios, marchando como soldados rumbo a la mina a sacar el **oricalco (1)** y el oro.

Las mujeres preparaban el desayuno, mientras que las más jóvenes iban al mercado a comprar lo necesario para el día; los niños corrían llenos de alegría y felicidad al templo de Poseidón, donde eran repartidas clases en la mañana.

Mientras tanto en la montaña **αστέρι (2):** Mi hogar…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar mi tierra, mi cuarto también pasó de la penumbra a la luz en segundos, gruñó en voz baja mientras intentó dormir unos minutos más…

Pero claro, eso no era posible con un ogro como mi padre. Charlie Swan era alguien verdaderamente exigente y rudo conmigo.

Nunca tengo tiempo para descansar, todo se centraba en deberes y mandados, mis clases para sacerdotisa. Oh y en el dichoso Edward.

Mi padre quiere que me case con el hijo del soberano Poseidón, pero para mí eso era imposible, apenas tenía quince jodidos años. Solo quería estudiar sobre la historia, divertirme y salir con mis amigos a la bahía.

Pero no, ni eso podía hacer en libertad.

Charlie era testarudo, estaba empeñado en meterme por los ojos a Edward, y aunque me negara hoy sería la cena de compromiso, todo estaba arreglado, todos estaban de acuerdo menos yo.

Desde que murió mi madre, Renée, mi vida entera había sido un desastre.

Me había acostumbrado a la rudeza de mi padre, a los malos tratos y a las golpizas, para él yo solo era una muñeca, una que vendería al mejor postor de todos: Edward.

Siempre había sido invisible en todo sentido, en la sociedad, en mi propia casa. Era solo un objeto más, un objeto lleno de sueños, y frustraciones.

Me levanto cansada ante los fuertes toques en la puerta, no me quedó otra que abrir, esta hizo un ruido rechinante. Hace años que esta casa estaba que se caía en ruinas, pero Charlie se empeñaba en mantenerla así.

Mi padre me observó con asco e inferioridad, esto era normal, estaba a acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor.

¾Ve al pueblo, tienes que hacer las compras, pasa por el templo y dale esta ofrenda a nuestro dios, ¡Y no te robes nada!, _porque te rompo a palos_. Regresa antes del almuerzo, la sacerdotisa Rosalie vendrá a prepararte para tu fiesta. ¡Apúrate muchacha, no te quedes ahí parada! ¾gritó enfurecido Charlie mientras corría escaleras abajo rumbo a su trabajo como pescador en la costa.

Asentí melancólica, mientras cambiaba mi camisón por la vieja túnica de color dorado pálido.

Me calcé mis sandalias hechas a mano, tomé el bolso de tela suave donde guardaba algunas monedas para la comida y salí rápidamente hacia el Centro Atlante.

Afuera de la casa me esperaba Leah, mi "dama de compañía". La había asignado Edward el día que se acordó el compromiso, hace como un mes.

Odiaba eso, no podía ni caminar en libertad, era como si el destino conspirara; no tenía palabra sobre mí misma, ya no era dueña de mi vida.

Salir de esa montaña era toda una travesía humana.

Primero tenía que cruzar el bosque **αφήνει (3), **luego tomar la pequeña lancha que había construido y cruzar la masa de agua que la rodeaba para llegar al puerto **ψάρι (4) **y de ahí ir al centro del gran imperio Atlante para hacer las compras.

Con paso apresurado me abrí camino entre el espeso bosque, estaba cansada, solo quería dormir. ¡Me sentía muy amargada!

Mis pies se arrastraban en el piso, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Ayer tuve que limpiar toda la casa y sembrar junto a Ankalaya, la única sirvienta y nana que mi padre me había permitido poseer, la pobre vieja ya tenía noventa años, debía de ayudarla en todo.

Cuando logré salir junto a Leah de la nube verde llena de hojas secas, me encontré con la playa, el mar se veía delicioso esta mañana, más azul y lleno de vida.

Muy segura de mí misma, me subí en el bote de un salto, Leah me seguía en silencio como una jodida sombra, comencé a navegar para poder cruzar el aro circular que nos rodeaba.

Estas aguas no eran profundas, pero nunca se sabía qué clase de animal hubiese, por eso no forcé mucho el bote.

Cuando llegué al puerto, el sol quemaba la piel descubierta, a mitad de agosto eso era normal; por supuesto.

Leah amarró el bote al puerto y le dio dos monedas de oricalco al cuidador, su moneda se llamaba: **άτλας (5), **el Puerto Atlante era una cosa de la que admirar.

Miles de embarcaciones llegaban ahí todos los días, en especial en esta época de cosecha para llenar sus barcos de oro y pescado. El puerto era de madera, pero esta estaba recubierta por un líquido que evitaba que perdiese su color o se debilitase, los barcos de pesca eran dorados, eso los diferenciaba de los demás.

El suelo era de arena, sentí cosquillas cuando mis sandalias se enterraron en ella; de lejos podía ver la gran ciudad, la música estridente que no era más que por la celebración de mi compromiso, todo el mundo me miraba diferente desde que se corrió la noticia.

Caminé el trayecto a pie, nuestro pueblo usaba como transporte los unicornios, los caballos se usaban para la guerra, al igual que los toros, o mejor conocidos como **ταύρος (6), **eran símbolos divinos que merecían respeto, por eso se usaban para defender a su tierra de los atacantes, según los ancestros traían buena suerte.

Los hombres que no eran pescadores o mineros se dedicaban al comercio ambulante o sostenían pequeños abastos, llamados **γρήγορα (7)**,los grandes restaurantes; su tierra era conocida más por su gastronomía que por sus riquezas, aunque todo ahí era abundante.

Su dieta era muy variada pero se centraba en las carnes de todo tipo. Los grandes banquetes eran siempre de carnes, las cocinaban con todo, en especial con una masa plana con que se envolvía y se aliñaba, este era su plato típico, llamado **τρία** **κρέατα (8) **con ella la acompañaba la carne de toro, esta era muy blanda y se desmechaba, junto con arroz, y sobre eso un buen filete de cordero al que se aliñaba de manera muy picante.

Me detuve al frente del gran imperio.

Atlántida en todo su esplendor… la Ciudad de Oro.

Era algo imposible de describir, sus edificaciones bañadas en oro y en esmeraldas, los caminos adornados con flores, y el mar rodeándolos, los unicornios y los demás animales corriendo de un lado al otro.

Las casas grandes y pequeñas siempre han estado del lado izquierdo, en una zona residencial llamada, **το** **τριαντάφυλλο (9); **todo lo demás de la derecha eran caminos y edificaciones, templos y escuelas. Al norte, en la cima de la montaña **μαγεία (10) **estaba el gran palacio imperial de Poseidón y su familia, rodeado de fuentes y jardines.

Al sureste se encontraba rodeado de bosque creando un ambiente mítico el templo de nuestro dios supremo.

Sonreí embelesada pero recordé que debía hacer las compras y dejar la ofrenda así que corriendo fui al mercado de la señora Emely.

¾ ¡Isabella qué gusto verte muchacha! ¾gritó la señora, una esposa joven que tenía ese pequeño abasto en su jardín.

¾Igualmente señora Emely, hoy vengo por patatas, zanahorias, cilantro, carne y un poco de pimienta negra ¾dije recordando lo que hacía falta en la despensa.

¾Oh, pues qué esperas, cógelos, te los regalo. Hoy es un día muy importante para ti nena ¾dijo la mujer tomando una canasta e introduciendo los ingredientes en cantidades enormes. Suspiré, pero intenté sonreírle.

¾Si, claro ¾contesté con algo de sarcasmo mientras que con agradecimiento tomaba la canasta.

¾**Αδελφή** **Ειρήνη (11) **¾dijo Emely recitando el saludo atlante, todos lo usaban como una manera de decir, gracias o simplemente buen día.

¾Igual para ti Emely ¾dije marchándome del huerto, para ir en carrera hacia el templo a depositar la ofrenda que mi padre había encargado.

Todos susurraban a mis espaldas, incluso podía oír sus conversaciones, "Esa es la nueva esposa de Edward", "es muy insípida, yo podría ser lo que él busca", "es una zorra".

Gruñía en voz baja mientras subía las infinitas escaleras de bronce que daban al santuario sagrado de Poseidón.

Cuando llegué al gran templo quedé como siempre maravillada por su majestuosidad sagrada y su hermosura; era una construcción que daba la perfecta forma de un triángulo que daba a un pasillo largo y lleno de esculturas bañadas en oro, junto a los pergaminos sagrados.

Y al final de este, estaba la enorme canasta bordada en oro y bronce, donde se dejaban las ofrendas junto a una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre del ciudadano y su petición.

Dejé las veinte monedas de_ oricalco_ junto con el papelillo color platino que me había dado mi padre. Con una pesada exhalación me senté en el piso, casi fue una obligación más que una necesidad; me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, con mi padre por tratarme de esa manera, por ser solo un trozo de carne.

¾Oh madre, ¿crees que algún día logre ser feliz? ¾me pregunté mirando a la gran figura de Poseidón que poseía tantos diamantes y cristales que le daba luz propia al lugar¾. Todo esto de ser la esposa de ese hombre me da mala espina, pero al menos podré librarme de mi padre ¾susurré afligida mientras intentaba vagamente buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas.

¾¡No deberías asomarte en este templo zorra! ¾gritó una voz chillona a mi espalda, cerré los ojos.

Lo único que me faltaba para mejorar mi día.

Cuando me levanté y miré quién era, me encontré con una mujer llena de curvas y formas voluptuosas, su cabello era de un color rubio brillante, lleno de rizos definidos, alzaba su ceja de manera curiosa enmarcando sus ojos exageradamente maquillados, resaltando de una manera casi imposible sus sensuales labios color rojo pasión.

¾ ¿Quién eres? ¾pregunté ya acostumbrada a los insultos, ya que me dedicaba a ignorarlos diariamente.

¾Oh, Edward no te ha hablado de mí ¾dijo maliciosamente haciendo que se estremeciese mi corazón¾. Soy Jessica, la mujer que ha calentado el lecho de Edward, y la que ha sido testigo de sus más locas fantasías. ¾Rió con sarcasmo y sonreí amargamente.

¾Oh genial, eso me conviene, si tú existes y sigues así de cercana con Edward yo no tendré que calentar su lecho, y en tal caso solo sería una vez para procrear vida. ¡Me has hecho un gran favor Jessica! ¾dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esto descompuso a la otra joven que me miraba realmente confundida.

¾Estás loca, eres una zorra muy loca, ¿no te da celos? ¾preguntó incrédula.

¾No, más bien te agradezco, ahora si no te molesta tengo que prepararme para un compromiso ¾dije con un suspiro dejando a Jessica con la mandíbula en el piso.

Prácticamente corrí por las escaleras, tropezando en el camino y creándome varios moretones. Parecía una loca corriendo por la ciudad, pero no me importó, solo quería salir de ahí.

Leah me esperaba con una mirada acusadora. Me siguió, como siempre en silencio, juzgándome.

Cuando llegué al puerto, me lancé al bote y comencé a remar de regreso a mi hogar, lista para otra tortura de mano de la sacerdotisa.

Estaba tan enfadada ¿¡cómo pude pensar tan solo en un segundo en que él era diferente!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mientras yo me pudro en esa montaña, él esta compartiendo el lecho con miles de mujeres mucho más hermosas y experimentadas que yo!

¡Qué gran consuelo!

Crucé el bosque rápidamente, no me importaron los rasguños que se formaban en mis piernas, estaba tan ofuscada que… ¡Odio a los hombres! ¡Odio a Edward Cullen! ¡Pero sobretodo odio a Charlie!

Cuando llegué a mi casa podía oler el incienso y las sales. Olía a rosas y a algo salado, pero no podía descifrar el aroma en sí.

Entré pero Charlie no estaba, él llegaría aún más tarde para escoltarme al dichoso banquete.

Caminé con lentitud por el pequeño salón decorado con artesanías y pinturas. Podía oler algo en la cocina, era **Βότανα λευκό (12)**, una bebida relajante que consistía en agua dulce y hierbas del templo de Poseidón.

Seguí el aroma que me guió hasta el baño, ahí me encontré con la sacerdotisa, Rosalie_, _la esposa del primo de Edward. Esta estaba solo con una bata transparente de color azul dejando a la vista su magnífico cuerpo pálido.

El baño lo había convertido en una especie de santuario, cubriéndolo de rosas y tulipanes. La piscina estaba llena de agua perfumada, a su lado había muchos frascos con líquidos de colores, era como un baño celestial o algo así.

¾Αδελφή Ειρήνη Bella, quítate la ropa. Es hora de empezar el Ritual **δεσμεύεται (13)** ¾dijo la sacerdotisa quitándose la bata, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo. Sus pechos eran redondos y firmes, su vientre plano y su intimidad cubierta levemente de rizos dorados.

Con timidez y algo de torpeza saqué mi vestido, sabía que no podía escaparme de ese dichoso ritual, por eso lo haría rápido, para acabar cuanto antes.

Mi cuerpo, en comparación, era completamente insípido. Mis piernas eran largas y pálidas, mi vientre era extremadamente plano, mis senos eran redondos pero pequeños, mi intimidad estaba cubierta de rizos color caoba.

¾Eres muy hermosa, Bella. Primero que todo le daremos gracias a la diosa **σεξουαλικότητα (14) **para que bendiga esta ceremonia ¾dijo Rosalie.

Para eso sacó un cuchillo, se le debía ofrendar a la diosa los vellos púbicos antes de casarse, como buen presagio.

Temblé mientras que asentía.

¾Siéntate Bella. No te muevas, esto hay que hacerlo con cuidado ¾susurró.

Yo obedecí. Me senté en el mueble color topacio y ella se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Comenzó a susurrar palabras en un idioma desconocido para mí, era una mezcla entre griego y otra cosa, alcancé a entender amor y paz.

Pasó casi dos minutos susurrando cosas sin sentido hasta que tomó el cuchillo y uno de los frascos color lila. Estaba temblando, esto era tan vergonzoso. Ella pasó la cuchilla después de aplicar ese líquido jabonoso. Lo hizo con cuidado, lentamente, eso me tranquilizó.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba sin un solo vello.

Suspiré, ella sonrió citando unas cuantas palabras en aquel idioma extraño.

¾Ahora vamos con la siguiente parte del ritual, hay que limpiarte de toda impureza de tu cuerpo ¾susurró haciendo un ademán con la mano, tragué en seco y la seguí a la piscina.

Cuando entré en ella me estremecí. El agua estaba hirviendo, literalmente, la piscina estaba llena de rosas y el agua tenía un aroma floral. Ella entró poco después con un frasco oscuro con algo parecido al chocolate.

Estaba muy intimidada consciente de nuestra desnudez, nadie nunca me había visto desnuda, pero ella parecía muy cómoda.

Tomó el líquido marrón y lo esparció en mi espalda y mis hombros, me estremecía ante su toque, sus manos eran suaves.

Paró en la curvatura de mis senos.

¾Isabella, voy a enseñarte a conocer tu cuerpo. Te enseñaré cómo seducir a un hombre ¾dijo Rosalie esperando mi aprobación, yo asentí sin saber a qué se refería.

Rosalie tomó mi mano izquierda y la puso sobre mi seno, lo apretó, me estremecí y jadee.

¾A los hombres, en especial les gusta que nos toquemos, que los provoquemos, ¿entiendes? ¾dijo y yo asentí con dificultad¾. Isabella, te vas a acariciar suavemente, nunca bajes la mirada, enséñale que tienes el control, sonríele, eso lo volverá loco ¾dijo Rosalie acariciando mi pezón con suavidad.

Yo jadeaba ante su tacto.

¾Tócate los senos Bella. ¡Intenta seducirme!, imagina que soy Edward, tu futuro esposo ¾dijo Rosalie y yo palidecí.

¾Pero eres una mujer ¾susurré.

¾No importa, imagina que soy Edward ¾ordenó y no me quedó otro remedio que intentarlo.

Mi mano temblorosa acarició mi seno derecho con lentitud, imaginando que que mis manos eran las manos de otro ser, las de un hombre… suspiré y pellizqué mi pezón, gemí. Mi otra mano hizo lo mismo, con suavidad y con rapidez a la vez, ella sonrió.

¾No bajes la mirada, ahora tócate abajo, separa tus pliegues y busca tu clítoris ¾ordenó y casi me da un infarto. Pero por alguna extraña razón lo hice, bajé mi mano con lentitud antes de dar el primer toque, cuando separé mis pliegues y encontré aquel botón de placer, me recorrió una electricidad desconocida haciéndome gemir sin pudor.

¾Te enseñaré un truco que lo volverá loco ¾susurró Rosalie tendiéndome la mano para salir de la piscina.

Cuando lo hicimos ella me ordenó acostarme sobre unas toallas donde habían cojines y algunas rosas.

Ella me sonrió intentando darme confianza.

¾Voy a tocarte unos puntos estratégicos ¾susurró Rosalie besando mis mejillas, quedando sobre mí. Estaba nerviosa, confundida, pero ansiosa, sobre todo eso.

Sus manos acariciaban mis costados mientras que su aliento me hacía estremecer. Sin poder evitarlo la rodee con mis piernas, entonces un sentimiento nuevo me recorrió al sentir nuestras intimidades tan cerca.

La electricidad comenzó de nuevo…

Sus manos pasaron de mis costillas y fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi intimidad, yo sonreí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en mi intimidad, sin adentrarse, solo me estaba acariciando para ver mis reacciones.

Cuando solté un gemido muy fuerte ella sonrió.

— ¡Estás lista! ¡Vamos a ponerte el vestido! —exclamó levantándose. Yo estaba anonadada o demasiado lívida para protestar.

Me dejé arrastrar cubierta en una toalla hasta la habitación, donde ella se dedicó a secar, perfumar y exfoliar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con varios líquidos que olían a cielo. Luego sacó un vestido color azul, era una tonalidad celeste de satén, que traía brillos tornasoles. Era muy ajustado, marcaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, eso me incomodó. Me dio unas sandalias color bronce con muchos brillos, tomó mi cabello y lo sujetó con varias horquetillas haciendo un moño casual, que dejaba varios rizos caer por mi cuello. Y ahí vino la parte aterradora, sacó unas pinturas para marcar mi rostro y brazos. Esta parte del ritual, se llama **κορίτσι σε γυναίκα (15)**. Se basa en pintarles en las manos dibujos a las novias. A cada novia se le hacen diseños especiales, a mí me diseñó Rosalie una llama de fuego y una mariposa saliendo de ella, sobre ese dibujo escribió las palabras tradicionales:

**_Ο Ποσειδώνας, ευλογεί τη νύφη και του δίνει ευημερίας και γονιμότητας πολλά στη ζωή του νέου_**** (16). **

Me sonrió dulcemente y comenzó con mi rostro. Mis ojos los delineó con negro haciéndolos ver más felinos, sobre esto aplicó una sombra azul, muy brillante, llena de escarcha, a mis labios los dejó con un suave tono rosa.

— ¡Perfecta! ¡Isabella! —dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Por mi parte asentí sin creerme sus palabras—. Vamos se hace tarde y tienes una cena que te espera —dijo tomándome la mano.

Tragué en seco, inevitablemente el momento había llegado. Había aceptado mi destino y no… No había marcha atrás.

**Bueno Queridas Lectoras ¡Aquí termina el primer capítulo! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Traducción de palabras…**

**Oricalco (1): es un mineral que solo se daba en esa tierra, lo que ahora es bien conocido como cobre de montaña.**

**Αστέρι (2): Estrella. Βότανα λευκό (12): Hierbas Blancas.**

**Αφήνει (3): Oscuro. δεσμεύεται (13)**: **Comprometida.**

**Ψάρι (4): Pescado. Σεξουαλικότητα (14): Sexualidad.**

**Άτλας (5): Atlante. κορίτσι σε γυναίκα (15): Niña a Mujer.**

**Ταύρος (6): Toro. **

**γρήγορα (7): Rápidos.**

**τρία** **κρέατα (8): Tres carnes.**

**το** **τριαντάφυλλο (9): La Rosa.**

**Μαγεία (10): Mágica.**

**Αδελφή** **Ειρήνη (11): Buen día hermana. **

**Ο Ποσειδώνας, ευλογεί τη νύφη και του δίνει ευημερίας και γονιμότητας πολλά στη ζωή του νέου (16): **Neptuno, bendice a la novia y dale prosperidad y la fertilidad en su nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: es Rated M, por lenguaje soez y escenas sexuales, abstente de leer si no te gusta.**

**Musica del capitulo: La de la mala suere- Jesse y Joy**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra  
Beta de Verano: Patto Moleres  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Tres Razones para Odiarlo**.

Disclamer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, la historia es mía, he tomado como referencia a mi Querida #SanWikipedia, con respecto a temas de tradiciones religiones, geografía, relatos de Platón y descripciones de aquel paraíso en el Mediterráneo. Agradecimientos: A mi beta hermosa; Monserrat y mil gracias a Giovanna que aunque no pudo continuar con la historia la aprecio mucho… a todas las de FFAD, en Facebook, que me dieron su apoyo incondicional, a Osbelys Bencomo, por estar a mi lado y mantenerme alejada de los cuchillos u objetos filosos.

Clasificación: esta historia, es para mayores de 18, es M Contiene fuertes escenas Sexuales, violencia y lenguaje soez.

MUSICA RECOMENDADA: May it be-Enya

Aclaración: Las palabras que lean en un idioma diferente al español son Griegas Simulando un *Griego Antiguo* Al final pondré su traducción al Castellano.

La cena fue realizada en el enorme castillo de Poseidón, todo el reino había asistido, había comida, bailarinas, música, y miles de hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo que habían venido a conocer a la futura esposa del futuro heredero atlante. Yo estaba tras bambalinas, por así decirlo, encerrada en una alcoba gigante hasta que a ellos les diese la gana dejarme bajar.

Estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de caminar, la música me aturdía, y podía escuchar claramente los gritos de las personas, esto me estaba cansando. Entonces la puerta se abrió haciendo un gran estruendo, ahí estaba una mujer de cabello color caoba, con un vestido color oro, y por el brillo supuse que así era, con una gran corona de esmeraldas…

Es la reina, ¿Mi suegra?

—Es hora de bajar Isabella —dijo seca, ¿qué le sucedía?

—Bien —susurré con la cabeza baja, me dejé guiar por ella quien prácticamente me empujó por las escaleras, el estruendo se escuchaba cerca, las escaleras de mármol me mareaban, eran infinitas.

Entonces llegamos al frente de unas enormes puertas de madera pulida, que las vigilaban unos mastodontes enormes junto a unos lobos blancos, su expresión era impenetrable…

—Respira dos veces, sonríe y trata de no decir estupideces —apuntó acomodándose su vestido, yo la miré mal, ¿por quién me tomaba?

Con paso lento nos fuimos acercando a la puerta, cuando estuvimos al frente los guardias la abrieron a paso lento y acompasado, podía sentir la vibración de los enormes tambores, los gritos, los susurros, la adrenalina.

Había miles de personas al frente, vestidas con túnicas blancas, así se acostumbraba a ir a las fiestas de la realeza, el fuerte olor de las plantas y el vino natural me impregnó completamente, era adictivo, los colores en los que estaba decorado el salón me cegaron, blanco y negro, flores, rojas, azules, violetas, regalos, comida, un gran banquete, música…

Era toda una celebración, al verme todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar llenos de júbilo, Me puso más nerviosa, pero la reina me sujeto fuertemente y caminamos entre la multitud, pisando flores, rosas, era tan perfecta la estructura que ni en mis más remotos sueños la hubiera imaginado.

No veía ni al rey, ni a Edward y menos a mi padre.

En realidad a la única que reconocí fue a los miembros de la corte, a Jessica, por supuesto, ella no podía faltar y a Rosalie, los demás eran completamente desconocidos. Habían unas enormes escaleras forradas en rosas rojas y blancas que daban a un balcón, ahí estaba sentando el Rey Poseidón, en toda su magnificencia, poderoso, hermoso y muy imponente, vestido con una gran túnica roja. A su lado estaba él, cuando lo vi mi mundo se detuvo, era tan hermoso que dolía. Traía puesta una túnica azul, con bordes dorados, que se adhería a su torso perfecto, con una tiara en forma de hojas de oro, y por supuesto, los brillantes ojos verdes.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, buscaban en nuestras almas alguna imperfección para aprovecharse de ella. Los fuertes tambores y el jalón de la reina me sacaron de mi ensoñación, sin darme cuenta estábamos subiendo las escaleras de rosas. Mierda.

Cuando estuvimos a su lado, casi me empujó al trono, al sentarme no pude evitar perderme en su belleza, en su gloria, en su cabello cobrizo, en su piel blanca. «Isabella, recuerda que lo odias»

—Estamos aquí reunidos hermanos atlantes, para presentar a la futura Reina, Isabella Merlia Swan, que se unirá a nuestro querido Príncipe Edward Alejandro Cullen, como futuros reyes y esposos. Lo único que me queda es desearles la mayor felicidad y sabiduría, que su legado dure por generaciones —dijo Poseidón con voz gruesa mirándome fijamente, ¿Por qué me miraba así?

Edward estaba tieso en su silla, me entristecí. Primero fue Charlie, ahora es Edward, ¿Solo logré remplazar al primero con el segundo?, ¿Nunca podré ser amada?, ¡maldita sea, no me merezco esta basura!

Todos aplaudían y gritaban palabras en griego, felicitaciones, bendiciones y cosas como esas. Yo estaba triste, me dolía, me dolía ser solo un adorno, me dolía, me dolía. Y entonces el espectáculo empezó delante de nosotros.

Las bailarinas, entraron desnudas, con mucho brillo en su cuerpo perfecto, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los tambores, detrás de ellas, llegaron los otros presentes para el príncipe: Las vírgenes que le entregarían su cuerpo, una virgen de cada provincia que nos visitaba, ¿genial? Era la tradición que el príncipe gozase antes del matrimonio con las vírgenes, detrás le seguían las cortesanas sin ropas, voluptuosas y excitantes. Esta noche el príncipe debía poseerlas a todas para saciar su apetito sexual y no dañar a la reina.

Mi virginidad era algo sagrado para los atlantes, era la marca y el tesoro de que su reina era pura y daría un heredero puro para gobernar. Yo veía a las mujeres asombradas todas estaban arrodilladas en frente del balcón sonriéndole al príncipe. Morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, blancas, de color. Había más de veinte mujeres, todas tan hermosas como sensuales. Yo me sentía como una cucaracha a su lado, miré a Edward, este las miraba sonriendo. Primera razón para odiarlo. La música comenzó de nuevo, todo el mundo siguió gritando, todos estaban esperando que el príncipe y yo bailáramos.

Me negaba a hacerlo pero la mirada de Esme me asustó. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía el príncipe y nos adentramos a la pista con pasos lentos, él no me miraba en absoluto, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Espero que sepas bailar —susurró mientras comenzábamos a movernos con aquella música ancestral de fondo, el baile era complicado pero era una excelente bailarina.

Él se ponía atrás de mí, su mano se aferraba a mi cintura, la mía se posaba sobre la suya y la otra me agarraba la mano izquierda y la alzaba con ímpetu mientras bailábamos con rapidez y agilidad los pasos de baile, circulares y rectos.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —pregunté confundida entre el baile.

—No te odio, pero tampoco me agrada que tú vayas a ser mi esposa —comentó mirándome con dureza.

— ¿Preferirías a Jessica?—pregunté temblando bajo su toque. De pronto apretó su agarre duramente, me estaba lastimando, su rostro estaba a centímetros de los míos y nuestros alientos se mezclaban, gemí

— ¿De dónde conoces a Jessica? —preguntó mirándome con acidez que se fundía en un deseo palpable y doloroso.


End file.
